Love Twist! An Unexpected Encounter
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Challenged by: AwesomeAuthor13. :) Cole and Jay never going to stop their argument between who would go out with Nya. Jay then invented a time machine that he wanted to go back in time to prevent Nya stepping into match machine. Until he set off a wrong time zone exactly Nya arrive. He and Nya got sucked in. An unexpected occur will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hello everyone! Two stories? Oh yes I did! I been challenged by: **AwesomeAuthor13,** to make a story that who is a better writer? Same plot, same characters, different taste of writing! I wish you luck Awesome!

* * *

~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 9:15 P.M~~~

After the event happening encounter with Tech Wu, was a tragic for seeing their beloved teacher turn evil. It was late evening (**A/N- DUH! Above the sentence!**) The Ninjas, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L were back in Garmadon's Dojo for an alternative plan to find the mysterious person in white cape while P.I.X.A.L analyzing the clue of a white scale. Preparing themselves for another battle against the Nindroids, Nya sent the falcon to Lloyd and Garmadon for urgent news. Kai and Zane waits for result from P.I.X.A.L, not everyone have a nice evening when a couple of the members fussing about the girl they like.

"You don't belong to Nya you dofus!" Jay screamed, pushing Cole off his way making him stumbled backwards and falling to the ground. Cole rose, dusting himself, unamused face imprinted on his face and said "At least I know how I treat my friend properly instead of picking a fight!"

Jay and Cole argue nonstop for past hours when they return back home from the incident happening in Jay's home. As for Nya, she couldn't do anything but watch childish adults talking smack to another. Worried that they might hurt themselves tried to pierce their conversation and added hers "Guys, stop this!"

Jay looked at Nya with dreadful expression written all over his face. "But. . . why? We're going out and why this ex-dancer?! Him!"

"Hey! I'm right here idiot!" Cole snapped, eyebrows sink into fury and crossing his chest using his arms. Jay took a large footage and use his index finger to push Cole's chest, causing him to stumble. "Do you even have feelings for her?! I know you don't, because maybe you stole other girls too. . . girlfriend stealer!"

Cole went nose to nose with the blue ninja clad and he receive a scowl from his leader. A force of hatred building in between them. It seems they were about to have a nasty battle _right_ here infront of Nya. Nya noticed their hands curling to a fists on the duo. Knowing what will happen, Nya went in the middle and push them aside to obtain personal space for the immature ninjas for love.

"Guys! Really, stop this! I wouldn't want this at all from you too!" Nya shouted.

"Alright Nya, what do _you_ really want us to stop? You need to tell one of us to stop so that you are defending someone you c_ared_ the most." Cole demanded, wanting to know if she chosen him or Jay. Nya shook her head, hesitated on the word hitting her, stressed from the complicated two ninjas she liked the most, deciding her to duel two card for which one she wanted to be with forever.

Cole sighed; it was a stupidity call for. Until Jay pushed ruthlessly Cole back to the wall and pinned him, shouting. "WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?! Eventually, she pick me of course because I'M CURRENTLY GOING OUT WITH HER, JERK!"

Nya froze like a statue, horrified glance at the two snapping about her. Cole stood silently. It was true, he was going behind his teammate back. Didn't protest against Jay's grip, he listened all the insult by Jay with fire in his eyes. Jay continued with a screeched "I never knew you are cold-hearted person. I wish you were never born!"

Cole eyes became wide. He went too far and ruining between them. But Nya crawled to him and influence his bravery and action. Jay released his grip on Cole and swaggered out of the training room to his room. The black Ninja and the Samurai viewed Jay left the room, sorrow mixture with hatred. Cole heart sank; a brother never wanted him exist in life. Cole gazed from where Jay left to the lushness green mat on the ground. He felt a hand rested on his shoulder- it was Nya.

"Cole, he doesn't mean that." Nya says "I'll look for him. You, get some fresh air to relieve this tension."

Lifting his head slowly to meet another familiar face, he nodded with a low tone. "Alright. Go company Jay, I'll find Kai and the rest to decipher the mysterious person who change our sensei." With the last sentence done, he strolled to go another room and left Nya alone in the training room. Feeling stressful of his brother yelled at him for his existence.

"Okay. . . If I was Jay, where would I be?" Nya mumbled to herself, resting her finger on her chin to ponder Jay's favorite location. Something that he enjoy the most throughout his life... She smirked and tread across the room to where Jay exit.

"Jay must be back to his home- Oh no! Jay forgotten about the Nindroids are in every corner! I need to find him!"

* * *

**A/N- Volla! How is it? Good? Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Well, disappointed on something... But I'll try something else. I got my result on my test, and I failed with the same points I got from last year! Oh wow! Well, going to an alternative test that can replace it. But I'm not a fast reader. Once again, I'll be absent on FF later on for more practice. Seriously, I don't want to try it again repeatedly! Going to work hard this time!

Anyway, enjoy. :T

* * *

~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 9:27 P.M~~~

Nya arrived on the front yard of the Dojo, contemplating Jay last wander off. The dark and shallow sky with white dazzling dots above the comet along with a round spherical moon that illuminate the dark world. While Nya train her eyes to find Jay, she noticed one of the Ninjas vehicle is missing. Saw only Kai's Fighter, Cole's Earth Mech, and Zane's Ninja Copter. But not Jay's Thunder Raider was not in sight. Knowing he already left in a snap, she have to follow him since the Nindroids are stealthy and a prospect of ambushing them. Summoning her Samurai X, she throw herself in, seating herself and lift off to the starry night sky.

"Jay, don't do anything stupid please... Just be safe." Nya softly said as she headed to her pinpoint: Jay home.

* * *

"Stupid Cole..." Jay growled lowly, driving back home with maximum speed. Though, he felt ashamed for calling his friend/enemy a harsh and cold words. It affected his him and feeling his heart sank dreadfully. Regretting what he said, returning back home to alleviate his stressful night with Cole. Rolling across the emptiness plains, he finally arrive his destination. Entering through the arch entrance of his home, park infront of his yard of his remaining home. Leaped off the Thunder Raider and take a temporary gaze around the nuts and bolts. Ignoring the Nindroids that laid dead, he brush his old invention when he was little is still inact.

"Wow, I never use of this for a long time right after I join the team." Jay explained. He lifted a glider and put it right down. Next was a flying bicycle which the wheels are missing; utterly useless in this era since new technologies and inspected to have a feel one day with his free time. Poring into the scraps, his eyes pick up an unusual machine. It was shaped like a cube, a small antenna above and a laser attached on each side, time settings, and a large conspicuous red button. Support the item high, blowing to brush the dust and gasped. "I remember this! It's a fail time machine."

Jay smile miraculously; got an idea to do with the time machine. _I could go back in time, go to Borg Industry and destroy the perfect match! So Nya never step into that lying machine that doesn't know how to function their true love. It's perfection! _Jay thought. _But is it a good idea to change history...? Oh well! Just only a little change doesn't hurt anyone. . . Right? _Jay shrugged his shoulder as he pondered. Brushing using hands a few more times, he silently said as he scan the failure time machine in his hands "Hmmm... I probably need to go shopping. I just have some missing screw and-"

He froze immediately. The missing parts are in the Nindroids! With the laser set up, new stabilize nuts, and materials needed that couldn't be discover nor been used. He found more scraps and reconnect colorful wires and scanned for more materials.

Digging through the piles of trash, he determined that the Nindroids will come back alive shortly. Not other than back to life, the remaining Nindroids pop out from the rubble and spotted their enemy. Only two Nindroids has found what they were been hunting for a while since the incident.

"One Ninja detected. Scanning. . . Blue Ninja. . . Techno Blade in possession. . . Threat- Mid dangerous. . . Target lock." One of the Nindroid explained, finishing analyzing the Blue ninja clad. The Nindroid went to his gangs without being heard. "We need more Nindroids here, pronto."

The other Nindroid saluted and rushed to find reinforcement, disappearing from its sight. While the other wait for backup, it return back to observe the ninja in blue. Few minutes pass, the other came with news. "Sir general,"

The Nindroid general looked over his shoulder to see him arriving. Pleased for returning with reinforcement. "Good job, where-"

"We only found him around sir." He interrupted. The Mindroid boosted sloppy to the general. Speechless as he ever been, enraged because only the Mindroid is ready to command. He's angry on the Mindroid, not losing the battle against the Ninjas and a new member, P.I.X.A.L. Doesn't like the Mindroid at all...

"That's it? Couldn't find anyone else than_ him?"_ The general remarked. The Mindroid understood what he was trying to inspect 'better' Nindroids than him. Crossed his arms, making noises infuriated and kick a large scrap violently. The General felt indignantly at the Mindroid. "No! Don't make noises you-" But Jay sense of hearing picked up racket behind the piles of scrap.

"Who's there?" He demanded for an answer or come out from whatever convert themselves in the piles of scraps. No reply responded back. He thought it could be the Nindroids of course. Invading his home, alone fighting them, and the only goal the Nindroid's quest was to destroy the Techno Blade he possessed. Was his decision for leaving the Dojo was the best option battling the skillful Nindroids roaming around the landscape? But what he didn't knew, Nya is reaching her way to Jay for salvation against the Nindroids. Jay slipped into fighting stance and again repeat the same demand.

No hesitation, the Nindroids obeyed and appeared out from their hiding spot. Only three out of one, well, two in a half. Jay took a few steps away from the Nindroids, while they are closing in with a low chuckle.

"Uh oh. . ." Jay murmured.

* * *

**A/N-** Well, took me a long time to get this done. I may be disappointed but that doesn't stop me trying hard, training my instinct, and I can accomplish the obstacles ahead of me!

Read and Review please :) I would like to know my story progress going. . . And read AwesomeAuthor story to see who's the best writer she ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** This chapter is going to be about a discovery of the missing member. But they only on cameo so not much scene for the rest of the gang. This story focus on JayXNya and MisakoXGarmadon. So yeah.

**I do not OWN Zero! WhiteColor own Zero! I own Nothing!**

* * *

~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 9:30 P.M~~~

By the event happening when Jay encounter the Nindroids, the rest of the gangs are in Garmadon's room to investigate the mysterious clue left behind the white cloaked figure who freed Tech Wu and escape. Without a doubt, P.I.X.A.L was close to her victory to reveal the clue. Zane sat quietly on a chair due to his strength he split half with P.I.X.A.L, Kai and P.I.X.A.L hovering around the machine to scan the scale, Zero relaxed on the wall kicking back for keeping an eye out for trespassers. That's when Cole enter the room, depressed as he strolled into the room passing Zero, gazing away from not making contact with his. Zero noticed his hint of depression as he stroke his ginger haired color.

"Cole, feeling down huh. What's wrong?" Zero asked, wondering the black ninja what pressuring him.

"Nothing." Cole lied with a soft and wryly tone through his teeth. Zero inspected his friend; knowing he argue with Jay once again. What did the black and blue ninjas do this time? Fussing about Nya again? Since Zero lost his dad when he was still a 6-years old boy. He deeply care for his friends but mostly his closest friend Zane on his side. **(A/N- Commercial: Read Turquoise Tear series to see Zero first appearance. Made By: WhiteColor) **Protecting his friends including stop between the argument. . . but this is inevitable. Jay heard the truth and ache his pure heart now turn upside down.

"Let me guess, it was Jay." Zero finally said as he walked to Zane. **(A/N- AwesomeAuthor, in your story, you can make it as Kai saying it. I wanted to add my FF sis OC in here c:) ** Cole didn't reply. He pace his way to P.I.X.A.L for any status with Kai. Zero shrugged, letting Cole have his personal bubble but Cole was keeping his potential feeling for what Jay shouted at him. Offended greatly. He didn't knew so he went to Zane for accompany.

While Zero leaned close to his nindroid friend, lips shifted upward and said "How you're doing buddy? It's dangerous for removing half of your heart for P.I.X.A.L. y'know. You surely love her by the heart." Zero said, drag a chair to seat himself.

"I know. I cannot perform spinjitzu anymore. But," Zane said, uncurled his fists and eyed at his mechanical metal palms. "I feel. . . different around P.I.X.A.L anywhere. We are compatible." Zane felt a hand resting on his shoulder, it was Zero with a genial smile.

"Dude, it was a perfect choice for you to do. . . for someone you love. I'm proud of you." Zero replied. A white ninja never knew how emotions are used until he smiled.

"Just don't break this promise will ya? Keep your lover's safe and close." Zero whispered. A nod responded from Zane as he looked at P.I.X.A.L. Zero noticed his attention switched to P.I.X.A.L. and he lightly punch him on a shoulder. Zero twist his body away from Zane and shake his hand to relieve pain. A soft tissue collided harshly into a nindroid hurt his knuckle. Rising from his seat, he scurried to the door.

"I'll find Jay and Nya to tell them return and gather in one room." In instant, he left sliding the door halfway open looking for the blue ninja clad and a samurai.

While the analyzes almost reach completion, P.I.X.A.L waited for result and killing time by reaching to Zane for comfort. Zane saw her closing in, feeling flourish for her arrival.

"Hello Zane, how are you?" P.I.X.A.L said, rubbing Zane's arm lightly.

"I am fine. Thank you." He replied. "Pixal, I am worry about Sensei Wu. Is prospect of changing Sensei back to his self is a crucial challenge?"

"I don't know, but I know we will bring your Sensei back to himself. If you can simply stop the Overlord control the power. You need to find the Overlord, reboot the system, and have a prosperity saving Wu. You hack me using your Technoblade, it will function the same result for Sensei. But the skills he taught you is challenging." P.I.X.A.L implied.

"I agree with Pixal," Kai interrupted "If we stop the Overlord and wipe him clean from the system, then the conclusion will be reso-"

An horrifying scream echo the room. The Ninjas attention absorbed from the scream, it was Zero. Zero stormed inside, pushing the door wide open and block the entrance. "What's wrong?" Cole managed to respond.

Looking down the floor, breathing heavily as his eyes gazed to the rest of the team, mostly Cole with worrisome glare "Cole, when did you last time see Jay leave the room?" He questioned the Black ninja clad. Now Cole attention has become a central point to him with a discovery a.k.a the one with Jay. He _was _the only one stayed with Jay and Nya. But when the duo are together, sometimes get into a fine mess like in Mega Monster Amusement Park. Needed assistant from Jay for a scavenger hunt on the FangBlade. Most of all, infuriating Kai when the time Nya was going to die alone. That's the time Jay found his potential saving Nya but at least Nya was saved.

"I saw him sped back to his room." Cole replied, tried to calm his teammate stressful glance at his, knowing his friends and a new member Pixal fill with apprehension tension in the room. Zero shook his head slowly at Cole, causing him and the rest of the team gasped filled the silent room with monitors making unusual noises.

"He couldn't be that far! Nya...why did you leave for Jay, not leaving a slightest hint telling you're leaving while the Nindroids are around?! Zero, could you sense him if she and Jay are nearby?" Kai said, ignoring to solve the clue in the junkyard about the mysterious person in white cloak.

"But Kai, the analysis is almost complete. P.I.X.A.L explained, swaying her hand to the maching scanning the sample.

Kai twisted his body and met with P.I.X.A.L beautiful lushness green eyes and said "This is more important than that, Pixal. It's Jay and Nya are alone in the dark, while the Nindroids are lurking in the shadow." Kai reasoned been explain. _If they left together for just some romance for them to be alone, I'll kill Jay for making us worry._ Kai thought.

The gingered-haired boy straightening his back, heading out to wield his dark blue TechnoBlade and summoned a motorcycle with missiles on each front side for protection. **(A/N- Hey Nataly, being creative :3)**

The ninjas followed in pursuit as they found themselves outside of Garmadon's Dojo. Noticed Zero spawn his ride and they do the same. Pixal and Zane rode in a same vehicle since the others have their own vehicle. Kai hopped into his Fighter, Cole went to his Earth Mech with no problem, and Pixal and Zane are in a Ninja Copter. Zero lifted his index finger and pointed at above the horizon. "They both went that way," Zero coolly said as he started his engine. The engine purred and goes with the others behind.

The Water Ninja Zero, guiding his friends to Jay and Nya with his sense of their aura. But for Cole, deplorably about the argument._ It was my fault for making Jay leave... _Cole pondered, eyebrows sink sorrowfully. His members would never asked why he fled to his room and left without saying good-bye. Of course he doesn't know why because he clearly said he retreat back to his guest room. _I should be the one-__  
_

His thought been interrupted when Zane's radio became active through his communicator "Nindroids, up ahead!" The gangs looked on their surrounding, seeing multiple Nindroids vehicle and a flying vehicle was chasing Zane's Ninja Copter and Kai's Fighter. A few behind for Zero and Cole ganging up on them. It was not an ambush, they walked right into their gathering. Cole would think, why would they gather here in the fields?

"Great, now what?" Zero said as he went back to back with Cole. "Okay, we split. Only a few of us stay behind while the other get Jay and Nya."

Zero pressed the control buttons that activated his rockets to launch into the Nindroids. Only couple he managed on the sky instead of what was infront of him. That give Cole an idea so he use his radio to command his teammates and Pixal.

"Guys, I got a plan, a few of us will remain put to slow the Nindroids down while the other half find Jay and Nya. Zero and I will stay put since you're in the air, it'll be beneficial for reaching Jay." Cole commanded, as he use his Earth's mech arm and scooped the Nindroids and hurled it into the air like throwing a ball and lose it forever.

"Jay and Nya are up ahead from here. Go on ahead, we'll clean up the mess." Zero said. No objection made, Zane, Kai, and Pixal agreed and fly their way where Zero confirmed Jay and Nya location. Boost their speed, only couple hover craft tailing them.

"Do you think they will find Jay and Nya on time?" Zero asked while he released more of his rockets into the Nindroids.

Cole, colliding his mechanic arm into the Nindroids and destroying their vehicles. "They will." Cole shouted. _I hope._

* * *

**A/N- **Boom! Okay, it took me a while. But since it's Thanksgiving break with no school, more and quick update than usual. So the next chapter is going to be about Kai and Zane tried to shake off the Nindroids and the other half part will be Jay.

That reminds me, readers, if you guys think AwesomeAuthor is just an copy of mine, NOPE! See it for yourself.

See you guys in random update! Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Hey! Another update in one week. Woo! Two update for one week! New record without a laptop but doing it in school or Library! Anyway, enjoy! I did my best multitasking. Nothing much to say. Just busy with school work.

* * *

~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 10:03 P.M~~~

**(A/N- Confused why I added the time and date? It's meaning for something for Jay and Nya moment.)**

The nindroids started to encircled the Lightning Ninja. Drew their weapons and as they're ready to pounce on him. Jay tried to use the time machine in panic. "Come on, can I get some privacy? You guys are really full of surprises in comes when you're _a big fan of me following me_ around and my friends." Jay said, slight smirking as he pulled his mask on.

"In the name of the Overlord, surrender ninja! Or suffer the consequen-"

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all you can say, you cyclops! Can you find some new lines for once instead of saying 'The Overlord' repeatedly on me?" Jay interrupted. He had enough with the nindroids destroying his precious home, indignant for Nya's match was Cole, and now this.

"All bark but no bite? You are stupid, ninja! We'll teach you a lesson alright. Finish him, and those who possessed the TechnoBlade shall expunge no more!" Cryptor yelled. Jay shouldn't mocked the Nindroids general and regretted the words. And so, the Nindroids strike.

Jay was establishing the time machine on time zone and ready to use when he saw a small flashing red icon means it is ready! Before he could even smash the button, the nindroids shot their laser at Jay. Multitasking, keen eye locked at the Nindroids to evade their attack while he adjusted the right time and date like he was walking on the lava floor, making min dance in awkward ways. Until his blind spot and was shown, vulnerable spot for Cryptor to strike. Cryptor use his laser from his eye, and decimate on Jay's left wrist. Jay's affliction, causing the time machine flies up from his grasp, crashing far from range and damaging the time machine, corrupting the correct time what Jay's setup even though the Lightning Ninja didn't notice the time automatically been damaged and change to another time. Losing his curt, received multiple singed on his wrist and chest from brook that followed the Overlord and doesn't look appreciated at all.

Jay felt light-headed, about to drift into darkness but he had to endure the pains and swayed to the time machine. The nindroids started sprinting at him, trying to fetter the ninja from escaping. Jay was almost to his goal to smack the red button. Suddenly, his tracks lead to an dead end, causing the injured Lightning ninja collapsed and landed on his stomach hardly and his chin. The two nindroids clamps onto his legs. That's gotta hurt his jaw, but he need to hit the red button regardless of his injury. As he crawled while the Nindroids grasped tightly on his legs, just a feet where the cubic square was sitting in front of him.

Was it worth causing his life just to... change one thing? His vision blurring, the nindroids are slowing his pace. Cryptor stared in disgust; the Master of Lightning won't give in! He crept closer to end Jay misery.

"End of a rope, ninja!" Cryptor shouted. When he heard Cryptor said he reached a dead end, Jay learn from his team for a long time, a ninja never admit defeat.

"No...I won't surrender!" Jay shrieked. Using all his strength, Jay lunged his body upward by using his arms to crawl and slammed the button. Then it happened! The time machine glowed, illuminating his home bright enough to blind birds passing by. Processing blinding the Master of Lightning and his enemies. Jay smirked weakly and closed his eyes. The nindroids releases their grip on Jay and backed away, as the light expanded to a warp hole and consumed Jay into the light. The warp hole has further expand and gotten brighter; the nindroids couldn't escape and eventually sucked into the warp hole. But for Cryptor, he managed to flee when he saw the ninja in blue been engulf by the strong winds. Leaving this era and went to another time.

* * *

Nya on the other hand, she arrived on her current dating Jay on time to see if he's alright. Very concerned of Jay and hope she will arrive to lift his spirit at least. She never seen Jay go ballistic on Cole telling him has offended him dreadfully 'I wish you were never born'. Almost reaching to her destination, poring on Jay's track lead to his tome as she expected.

Though, she only scanned the unusual light stretching the junkyard. "What the...?" The only words Nya could summoned from her throat.

"What is this? A nuclear bomb had reacted?" Nya said as she inspected closer where Jay could have been. He could've hide, but what it looks like, she didn't find Jay around the ring of their fence.

Using her arm to block from the sheen of light while peering onto the ground, an horrifying expression when she saw Jay been sucked in and little nindroids had also been sucked in.

"JAY!" She gasped. What would Nya do? Follow Jay? Who know what would lead her and Jay to an unknown place. Feeling dumb for not telling her brother, Kai and her friends about the situation she was. The choice was simple. She switch the button, powering her boost because the portal was collapsing. She had to make her move. The Samurai sailed sharply towards the portal while it was reaching to the ground to end the entrance.

"Jay, I won't leave you again. Not this time." Nya mumbled.

And then, Nya zoomed to the portal, collapsing once she has enter. Now, Jay's home has become a wasteland. The marble colored time machine has shut itself off and then explodes. Now it'll be impossible to restore or even knew Jay and Nya has left the present. No trace of Jay, Nya, and the nindroids. Although, Cryptor escaped, remained silent. Only one question remained unanswered in Cryptor's data.

"What did the blue ninja caused?" He asked himself.

His process of thinking has been interrupted when he heard far distance- a vehicle. No, more than one approaching where he stood. Knowing it's not _his_ vehicles that the Overlord created, it was the ninjas. Looking over his shoulder, identifying a ninja in red and white along with the assistant of Cyrus. He had to hide or else, cannot withstand two Ninjas. He flee the scene, leaving piles of metal and junks for them to investigate. But he knew this, it would lead them to nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Hey! I am sooo sorry for a late update! Really! I got news everybody. The good news? Let's say exams are over, updates, active, and my ex-bf found a source that why my laptop is acting up. The bad news...well... my laptop is broken. Worst of all problem! Nooo! :( That stupid virus broke the screen! And my ex said it dug itself like a tick so it's not going anywhere...

I'm back again! And hint: Slower update than usual.

* * *

~~~Day:1, Month:01, Time: 5:43 P.M~~~

_Urgg... Where...am I? What just happened? Hmmm. . . Wow, this place looks glamorous! The trees are waving at me, the sky is cream colored, beautiful riverbank passing through the fields, are those daisies? So much flowers in the plains! I feel like I'm in heaven! _

_Wait, does this mean that I'm dead? The last minute I remember that I was activating the time machine. I guess I didn't make it..._

_Well, time to run the field effortlessly, feeling the wind pierce by me with a cool breeze! Oh, I'm going to miss my mom and dad... And my team, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, not Cole, and Sensei Wu. But mostly, Nya. Oh Nya, why? Now what am I going to do?! Now she's definitely have to go out with Cole! Ok, I officially hate Cole. I'm going to pick one of the daisy up. Feeling exhausted so I'm going to rest on my back and stare at the flower and the background was pure white. Sigh. I wish I can see you again one more time... And why is my body felt weird? Well, I been injured from the battle and now loss my five senses and my-  
_

_"Jay..." Gah! Huh? Nya? Nya! Is she's with me? But how- Nah! It must be an illusion. I'm not deluded of course, I'm expunge from my home planet. Or crazy. Or-  
_

_"Jay." Wait! There it is again! This time, the voice of Nya is getting stronger. Let's follow it! Ok, I'm talking to myself. Gotta hustle!  
_

_Come on, I'm almost there! Getting stronger every minute pass. And...huh? Nya? She's- she's here! She was standing perfectly still, waiting for me? She looks like an angel. . . "Nya?" I finally said._

_"Jay, it's me. I miss you." Strange Nya said, no emotion of her lips has risen or fallen. I rose closely, could she be an imposter? But no one else have her lovely voice of hers. But... she sound real that I- don't even sure where I am. But Nya is with me! That's all I care!  
_

_"Nya!" I yelled and give her an embrace. I felt arms landed on my shoulder and her head leaned on my shoulder. Oooh, I missed her so much!_

_"Jay, are you okay?" Nya replied, why the throbbing of her voice pulse increase? Hmmm. "Nya, please don't leave! I don't want to be alone!" I said._

_"Jay, I'm with you! I never leave you!" I let go and met her eyes. Though, her eyes been scratched up, like someone censored her face from a photo frame. Her slender body structure seems transparent; like a ghost. But I can feel her presence... _

_I wanted to kiss her! But will I kiss air? Nope I won't! I leaned close, pucker my lips to make contact with hers. Boy, I would rub Cole in his face in afterlife! "Jay, I got something to tell you."_

_"I'm all open!" I'm getting pretty close. I close my eyes..._

_"Wake...up!"_

_"But I am awake."_

_"No really," That was strange. It sound like actual Nya... "wake up!" I flutter my eyelids, a force coming out of nowhere; and I felt it. Then a bright light from the sky heading towards me! And Nya disappeared! I never knew she's a secret ninj - What the heck? I-Ow! My cheek stings! My face, not the bottom one! Someone slap me! Where?! What's going..._

* * *

"Wake up!" Nya shouted, knelt near Jay side, clamps her hands on Jay shoulder. Shaking from the limp blue ninja body to resurrect him. She tried to use CPR and about to mouth to mouth until Jay beginning to stir from his nap. Worried written all over face until her face grew more intense for Jay status. Injured, but alive. Holding his hand if he can be awaken soon!

"Wake up!" She shouted once more.

"But...I am awake..." Jay sheepishly said. Nya surely knew Jay's still asleep, sleep talking and she heard everything, making her blush slightly. So she continued to bring Jay into reality.

"No really, wake up!" _I'm talking to Jay during his consciousness. _Nya thought, observing Jay face, smiling widely. What was he dreaming anyway?

"Mhphmmmm..."

Finally, Nya give up. Communicating on verbal on sleepy Jay has little or no effect. Maybe physical? She loosen her grasp on Jay shoulders and sighed "Sorry Jay,"

With that, she slapped Jay on a cheek once softly. Once again, didn't even flinch or awoken. Repeat the step: this time using her strength to make contact his nerves and muscle by targeting his soft cheek.

_Slap!_ Nothing.

"Maybe one more slap..." Nya said while she slapped Jay on a cheek harshly.

In an instinct, Jay snap his eyelids open, rise where he laid on the grassy plains, and looked confused. "Who? When? Where? Why? How?! Huh- ow!" He panicked before he hesitate when some of his body singed in numerous area on his body. Held it lightly, until he felt someone or something was blocking the sunlight. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, notice someone was here to aid him.

"Where am...I?" The Master of Lightning ninja said wearily. His vision slowly adjusting to dark orange, distinguish of clouds covert the largest star. A person who wore red velvet dress and soft baby hands gently holding his. Lifting his head, gasped.

"Nya!" Nya smiled. Before she could say anything, Jay immediately pull her close and hug her. Nya was surprised. Jay is so satisfied that he's alive and with Nya was a blessing to him. Nya have guessed that Jay had a struggle so she hugged him in response.

"What happened?" Jay broke the silence and let go of Kai's sister.

"Well, I got no idea what have you done. We're at late noon, the place seems so...old. And the nindroids lay..."

Jay gasped, turning his head side by side, and noticed two nindroids laid on the grass, deactivated. Did Nya fought them while he's unconscious?

"Nya! Did you fight them?! Did they hurt you?" Nya shook her head.

Sighing in relief, Nya interrupted and added hers "No Jay, they didn't. But I should be worried about you and-"

"How did you defeat them?! You're an amazing girl..." Jay said, Nya shook her head. Confused more than ever, they couldn't collapse nor playing dead.

I didn't break a sweat."

"Then why are they laying dead?" Jay questioned, scratching his head. Nya knew the area well. But it was unusual than the time zone she lived with the ninjas. Knowing the chance that Jay had set them back in time

"Jay, what time did you set up on?" Nya replied, eyes wide focusing on Jay with his response to the clue.

"Hmm. The last thing I remember that I set something on the time we - Ohhhhhhhhh..." Jay remembered now. Years ago, he and his friends travel to fight off the Skeletons, Serpentines, and Lord Garmadon that the past have not used power as much. Or a station to share wave length of electricity throughout Ninjago. Since where he and Nya stood, this is the era with less source of power and back to the past. He was greatly shocked. Preparing on the time zone exactly on Borg Industries but instead here where less enemies he could engage and no one to seek knowledge with. What time zone are they exactly on?

"JAY!" Nya screeched. "We're back in time?!"

"I-uh! The t-time supposed not to be on this!" Jay stuttered, a nervous breakdown has paused when his injury was searing.

"Where exactly did you want to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Nya detected his face when he winced holding his chest, she had to stop the conversation and resume later after she aid Jay first. It does look painful. She needed to help him so he wouldn't be in severe pain. She need to find a nearby store with right medicine and bandages to help Jay.

"Come on, we'll talk somewhere elsewhere when I get you proper treatment on you that the Nindroids hurt you." Jay nodded and Nya helped Jay to his feet, guide him to her Samurai X suit and fly somewhere safe. Who knew who would be watching.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **Late chapter! I knew I would update this week even though I started it last week on halfway there. But next chapter is going to be Old is Wise Wooo! This story isn't close to halfway. It's just a beginning of twisted love! Boom! Oh soon romance will blossom between JayXNya later on...or someone or something will stands out of their gateway to their future? I got an idea that everyone will never forget to read this!**  
**

* * *

~~~Day:1, Month:01, Time: 19:49 P.M~~~

Nya and Jay, riding on the Samurai X to find a nearby service to help Jay. Soaring pass through dry land (back home, it was supposed to be a business for everyone.) It was dark, dim orange replaced the baby blue sky. During their trip, Nya and Jay was having a mature, elucidating conversation. Or what it looks of it.

"Jay! Why did you do that for? Do you even know what we are? In the past!" Nya yelled. The young Samurai stared at the ninja in blue clad pitch black pupils. Jay wanted to say something but frustrated Nya heard enough once Jay had explain what was his goal to go back in time. He definitely fulfill his wish without a doubt. It wasn't a mistake - Nya was too infuriated on Jay's selfish deed to be with her. Though, that affect Nya's relationship exceeding the bounds of moderation. The thing is: How can they go back home? Jay, when awakened from his unconsciousness, searching for the time machine. No matter how hard he tried, it was proved that it has disappeared completely. Maybe it been evaporated during his and Nya travel? Or stayed behind.

"And you just want to put a stop into this, huh? Jay...it was already done...and look where we are now." Nya said, lowly. But still on her focus on steering the Samurai X to find someone's home to stay for a day. What they are was that Nya identified the area well.

"I'm sorry Nya. It's that guy..."

"It's Cole, isn't it?" Nya interrupted.

Jay crossed his arms, eyebrows knitting in fury as he said "I don't want to say anything about that two-timing, rock-head, utterly called himself a good leader, a loser, and..."

"Jay, enough. Look, I'm sorry it has to come like this. I like you, A LOT. And... the way how you wanted to go back in time for me, was selfish Jay." Nya said.

Jay stirred; feeling uncomfortable resting on his back on the iron suit. He felt ashamed, rather looked at the ground for a whole silent ride back to who know where was Nya was heading towards to the beyond. For the first time, Jay was silent throughout the trip and luckily he wasn't feeling air sickness. Seems devoted or caring only for oneself and Nya relationships.

Throughout the travel, the young lass finally found a house. Jay said he'll close his eyes; recalled sleeping to be exact. But what she notice the shape and the patterns from the village, with a profusion gasp, they crash landed near her hometown. Maybe she can find her old home: Four Weapon Shop for her brother help. He could be still a teen but not a ninja that time. Better yet, a only way to get help and a place to stay...for now right if Jay found a way to go back in time.

Nya plummeted down safely, landing on the ground with her Samurai X not to damage Jay further. By the time she and Jay hid themselves behind a tree right in front of Four Weapon Shop. Dismantle her Samurai X driver's seat, she knelt near Jay side and shook him lightly. Knowing his days was rough between the tension of him and Cole along with the Nindroids cause him extremely depleted.

"Jay, wake up." Nya softly said.

Jay sprung up hastily, eyes wide "I'm awake, I'm awake!" Jay paused, contemplating his surroundings. Nya looked at him with concern eyes.

"Jay, we're back in Four Weapon shop."

"Oh, we're back to your old shop?" Jay asked, leaned and gaze over Nya's shoulder. Though the young tree was in the way, he can still identify the looks of it: Back to Kai and Nya's hometown.

The black-haired girl helped Jay off the mechanical arm of the Samurai X Suit to allow Jay planted his feet on to Earth. Jay's arm flung over Nya right shoulder, strolling to Four Weapon Shop for help. Halfway there to the entrance, Nya explains some few things to Jay before anything between him and Kai will decided if the stranger a.k.a. Jay could stay for tonight.

while Nya escorting Jay with a conversation to make an optional decision.

"Ok Jay, since we're back in time, you need to be nice to Kai. He was still himself when the time you met him. You know, rude, ruthless, protective, serious, strong-self..."

"I get it Nya. He's a type of guy that doesn't accept a new chapter lies just for him. Or mythical story that was hidden from Ninjago itself. But those stuff was our fault to awaken evil, mostly Lloyd." Jay nodded vaguely, interrupted and added his sentence.

Finally, once they reached to the entrance of Four Weapon shop, a tall man wearing a blacksmith uniform, stubby beared and burnette. Nya narrowed her eyes to someone previously seen. The man strolled to the front entrance to start crafting dozens of silver into the meltdown machine **(AN- What's the name? Oh well.)** But he didn't notice he has customers in his lobby, whom needed help. With a moment of daze for the young samurai, she gasped loudly that Jay heard it.

"Nya? What's wrong?" Jay questioned. The lass did not reply to the ninja in blue. The Master of Lightning also noticed a man who was running the business. It seems Nya knew the person. But he thought this guy might be working with them in the past...that was his opinion.

"Do you know this man Nya?"

"I can't believe it..." Nya finally spilled, her eyes locked on the man. Now the man got his attention by their voices and going to introduce himself and service. Rise to them normally right before Nya could identify that it was...

"Dad. . ." Nya whispered.

* * *

**A/N-** Daddy?! Nya daddy?! Guess so! That's what I been waiting to write this! Dad in this era? What does that mean?

Sorry that I haven't been active. I been sick during weekend and stressed on my tests coming in a month. Anyway, back to make Old is Wise.

**Solidground- **Hey! Sorry that I haven't been on a while. My laptop is totally busted! So I hope you don't mind waiting for my story update. I am good at making stories to entertain, express, and creative ideas for every reader. But once I finish this story as soon as possible so I can update my regular on no OC for future stories. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This is for Nataly! (WhiteColor)****  
**

**Solidground- Look in my Old is Wise review please! My response to you.**

* * *

~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 21:57 P.M~~~

In the present, far from the distance from the junkyard, the Ninjas has arrived at the destination. Kai, Zane, and Pixal has reached their location: Jay's home, landlord is Ed and Edna Walker of Jay's parents. But while flying towards the junkyard, the two Ninjas eyes wide and turn their wheels of their Ninja Copter and Kai's Fighter aside and paused. It was a destruction; junks are hurled off the fences, trash scattered, and most of all, Jay might be in the rubble, that Kai assumed.

The Fire and Ice Ninja hovered their way to land on outside of the fence. Kai leaped off of his Fighter and raced to the gateway fence and contemplating as he shout Jay's and Nya name for response. Zane assist Pixal off of their Ninja Copter to her feet, using his sensors to detect heat signature if Jay is underneath the rubble. Unfortunately, he discover non living thing in the junkyard. He rose to Kai and announced the news.

"Kai, he is not beneath the rubble." Zane cooed.

"What do you mean he's not there? Let's keep searching!" Kai snapped, he rushed to the junkyard and scrambled around the area. Pulled one of the metal tube and threw it aside, as he tried to dig the depths of the scraps.

"Pixal, we need to help Kai search for Jay and Nya." Zane commanded.

Pixal rise to Zane, who was staring at Kai looking for Jay "But you define Jay is nowhere to be seen in this area."

While Pixal informed to Zane, the Master of Ice beginning to join Kai looking for the exact treasure "Yes, I scanned Pixal. But... we need to find what was left of Jay."

Pixal lowered her head, rubbing her arm. "Oh, I see..." With that, Pixal starting to find her way to find Jay.

Time flies by, there was not one claim from their team to find Jay or Nya. With their willpower to dig through scraps and heavy steels. Zane calmly push steels to observe, Pixal supporting Zane, and Kai, well, getting frusterated in every minute.

"Arrgg! What have Jay done?! Nya was with him! If anything happens to my little sister, He. Is. **DEAD**!" Kai hissed, glanced at the scraps and use his fists to punched violently and damage the scraps by leaving it marked of anger. Sometimes, Kai held his head constantly; felt an heavy strike of throbbing headache pierced his concentration.

Right on time, Cole and Zero arrived at the scene. Zero, on his navy blue motorcycle with blades sticking out from sides for defense system activated. Cole was on his Earth Mech as the two bustled their way to the other vehicles. Both dispatched from their vehicles and went on foot. Approaching to the gateway fence that lead to Jay's home, it was a matter of time to see Kai was on rampage. Zane noticed the Master of Earth and Water and rise with an ease monotone.

"Kai is upset that he couldn't find Nya." Said Zane.

"Technically," Pixal says, "Nya supposed to be with Jay but we haven't found either of them."

Zane and Pixal exchanges genuine glances with a smile. They are truly compatible, even they are machine. The young Water ninja didn't smile, he was dazed and confused in his own thought. A close friend detected his behavior was off the chart, so he went to his perspective view to response his friend and receive a reply.** (A/N- AwesomeAuthor, use Cole in your story to replace Zero.)**

"Zero, are you okay?" Zane

"...Yeah..." Zero stuttered, looked at the Ice ninja bewildered.

His closest friend noticed his Water Ninja friend was dazed and stared at the night sky. Knowing Zero was off the chart, something doesn't look pleasant among the ninjas. Cole seems fine; on his behavior didn't fall. And Kai, beginning to become more minatory every minute. Pixal also noticed the erratic emotions for the ninjas.

"Zane, something is wrong." Pixal assured.

"I know. My brothers wouldn't act on their duty. And Kai is..."

Zane suddenly paused his sentence is because in the corner of his eyes, he spotted something gold, more like a TechnoBlade! "Look, Jay's TechnoBlade!" Jay's TechnoBlade was sticking out like a sore thumb that Kai rather pays attention searching for his sister desperately. Still, Kai ignored the TechnoBlade that was a key to finish the OverLord. Zane approached to Jay's TechnoBlade and starting to pull, along with Pixal and Cole leaving dazed Zero. With teamwork pulling the TechnoBlade stacked on heavy materials, Cole volunteered to lift the heavy where is Jay?

"I'll do it, move aside."

Cole grasped the scraps and tried to lift it over his head. Suddenly, the steel was too heavy for even Cole to hang it over his head. His arms began to weaken; Zane saw it happening when Cole starting to kneel down the floor, feeling pressure on his arms. Why can't Cole lift three tons of steel? Then it hit him. Alerted, Zane hastily swift and tackle Cole to safely, and Pixal, shared with Zane's power, somersault away with a snap. The steels crashed to the other with a collision break.

"Cole, are you alright? It looks of it you are unable successfully to lift three tons of steel." Zane hypothesized.

"No, it's like I lose my...my strength."

"Zero, do you copy?" Zane interrupted. Seeking to know Zero status.

Zero turn his body at Zane, and looked anxious than before. With a moment of silence, finally Zero replied that shocked Zane, Cole and Pixal. Mostly afraid of losing someone you know said "Do I know you?"

"What?!" Cole and Zane gasped.

Now the others has switched their attention to Kai, whom still searching for Nya and maybe beat up Jay if found him. Zane and Cole exchanges worry glances, knowing the team was in impact for everyone excluded Zane and Pixal.

"What's causing all of us to be at this state?" Cole argued, beginning to panic.

As a result, Zane contended the problem of changing drastically and glean the mysteries of his teammate. The mayhem of infuriated Kai, weakened Cole, disappearance Jay and Nya, and Zero who has forgotten his friends. Zane remained undefined statistic and Pixal. The two gazed their friends, the force was unknown. Even Zane cannot define the circumstances.

* * *

Lloyd and Garmadon, who was hiking on the tallest mountain away from New Ninjago City from the clutches of the OverLord. Lloyd was behind his dad while reaching to the climax of the mountain, bare hands used for climbing.

"Come on Lloyd, we need to get out of here far from here." Said Garmadon, stretched his hand to grab another lump of rock that can access him further into the highest mountain.

Lloyd, feeling light-headed as his vision was starting to blur. He tried to clamps on to another rock, he gradually misses repeatedly, like he was drunk. Garmadon glanced at Lloyd, concerned. He wasn't moving as fast as he used to be. Something's wrong. Lloyd's dad hurled himself down safely to Lloyd, giving him a hand.

"Let's go Lloyd," Garmadon began "we cannot procrastinate. The OverLord will find us if you don't hustle."

"Dad, I...feel like I'm being shredded in pieces." Lloyd moaned, slowly loosening his grip on the mountain.

"I do too feel light-headed. Because we're exiting the atmosphere. Let me help you, son." Garmadon offered. He stretched his hand to Lloyd in front of his face. But he didn't knew the chosen one was beginning to fade. Lloyd swayed his hand to his dad to grasp on to, suddenly, his eyes widen in horror that his right hand is transparent. Even Garmadon eyes are wide.

"What in the..."

Unfortunately, his left hand was faded too. It completely went through the solid physical material. And so, Lloyd is currently free-fall from on the sky plummeting down the Earth's surface. Garmadon gasped, immediately, he released his grip on the mountain and sped himself to go behind Lloyd to grab him at least. Once he reached to a certain spot, grabbed the rough material ready to hold Lloyd, he stretched his right hand to Lloyd, who was screaming in agony.

"Lloyd! Grab my hand!"

It happened too fast. But Lloyd managed to use his free hands to grab a hold of his dad. Sadly, their hands went completely through. Lloyd was now entering the clouds and disappeared out of his sight. Garmadon yells in guilt. Shortly, he knew his hand that tried to save Lloyd is starting to be invisible. He knew the logical answers to this - and the only one who knew the problem.

"Oh no...someone has altered the past!"


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Day:1, Month:1, Time: 22:12 P.M~~~

"Dad?! You mean, your dad, dad?" Jay flabbergasted.

"Yes, my only parent that they have me and Kai." Nya confirmed. Was it actually their father belongs to the Fire siblings? Sure, he has Kai hair color and the stern face, what related to Nya genes? The tall man approaches to the couple he assumes and stood firm in front of them, making Jay nervous in multiple ways. Meeting her dad in the past was...uncomfortable.

"Hello couples, may I help you?" Said the man.

"He- ahem." Coughed Jay. Kai's father stared at them, switching his attention from Jay to the pretty lass. He noticed she was aiding the blue strange ninja wore garb. By the looks of it, they needed help and Jay wounds are easily notice. _A Ninja huh?_ He thought. From all the shiny ninja stars are peeking over his pocket. His thought swam away and focus on reality on the customers.

"Ah, so you need a place to say, hm?"

Jay and Nya was astonished, and said "How did you-"

"I can see in your position now. The one in blue, am I correct? Come with me if you want a place to live." Kai and Nya father said, while he went back to the store, awaiting if they follow him.

With a moment of hesitation, Jay finally spoke up "Wow, your dad is actually quite friendly!"

"He doesn't know about that I'm her daughter, but from the future. Come on, let's patch you up, this man help us giving us a roof over our head." Nya smiled.

"Why couldn't you tell him you're-"

Jay was about to say the words but Nya immediately clamps his mouth "Shhh! Don't tell him that we're from distant future! I don't know how will he react!"

"Oh." Jay faced Palm. "I knew. Heh heh. Uh let's get going. My body ache everywhere!"

* * *

Jay and Nya was in the guest room on the attic, using first aid kit on the plain green covered sheet bed, open widely as Nya reached for certain tools to proper Jay's injury. Using her magic hands by rubbing healing clear gel on to his tender skin, causing the blue ninja winced. Shaking numbly on his chest as Nya jump to another medical aid and dabbed alcohol on to his tender exposed skin.

"Feeling better Jay?" Nya questioned, concerned. Only Jay nodded in reply.

Soon after the raven black-haired girl finish disaffecting his wounds, next one on the list was using rolled up cloth. Grabbed the free cut tip, stretching her hands to expand the length to measure how many wraps on the Lightning Master chest needed and his wrist. Pretty long she might consider. Optimistic if they didn't mind taking their bills on the medical kit for Jay. And a finishing touch, Nya lift the scissor and slice the cloth and attached to Jay already wrapped bandages to stick firmly on to the other patch. Though, he felt stiff, but he can still move.

Jay sprouted up, starting stretching his muscle and waking up his body nerves. Twist back and forth, he smiled "Thanks Nya! I feel a _LOT_ better than before without your help!"

Nya nodded, putting away the medical kit and return to its original spot, on the counter in the nightstand table that Kai and her dad stored in here. Jay seating himself to the bed next to Nya with a smile on his face of satisfaction. What it felt strange for Nya meeting her dad. Determined if any slightest hint will be a big giveaway. On the bright side, meeting her dad on her high average adolescences but without Kai sadly feeling a bit lonely and awkward.

Jay sat near Nya, trying to make her and himself comfortable on the matress. Stared deeply at Nya's glamorous eyes, he said "So, your dad."

"Yeah, I know." Nya replied.

"Isn't great Nya? You can see your dad again!"

Nya shook her head "Jay, it's my business. I-I really don't want to."

Jay noticed Nya looked tentative on meeting her dad. Knowing he shouldn't force Nya to talk to him. Otherwise, who knew if he might change time. The last time he and his friends went to the past when Kai met Sensei Wu and the scene battling the skeleton army. Wait, since they are way back then when they encounter the fire siblings father, who else will they encounter? By meeting their father, something's missing...

That, his answer came when he and Nya heard footsteps running up and down the stairs- multiple footsteps. Making Jay shivered.

"What's that noise? Is this place haunted?" Jay whispered, eyes glued at the door wide open. Sprouting from where he sat, he looked over his shoulder at Nya and nodded.

The footsteps are getting closer near the door. Sounds like little footsteps... Then, it was discovered it was two toddlers and it was two different genders. One was holding a ball and the other is holding a water gun. Toddlers? Why on earth are the kids running around in a shop full of sharp tip of the blades, weapons, and boiling dissolved silver?

The boy saw strangers and looked at his sister and stood in front of her for protection. Jay rose closely to introduce them. This boy doesn't trust stangers and glared at the blue one mostly. A brunette-haired boy gaze at the stairs, going to retreat soon with his sister. Nya gasped, she rise from the bed and went to Jay. His action switched to someone place a hand on his shoulder; Nya pull him close as she look like she saw a ghost.

"Jay... you would be surprise about these kids." Muttered Nya.

Jay raised an eyebrow; somehow hit his head and said "Huh? Wait, you mean..."

Nya nodded and confirmed "It's me and Kai when we were little."

* * *

**A/N-** Children of Nya and Kai?! Whoa! Surprised eh? Oh there's a LOT of encounter they will faced but mostly causes Lloyd to disappeared in previous chapter will be the climax of the story. Okay, this week, I have a lot of things to do and on weekend. Literally. So I will update this for today and for Pinkie and my readers, Quest for Strength also. I'll ttyl everyone. Also, read **AwesomeAuthor13** version of this story!

**Solidground- **Your last review, I'm so confused! Male or female? Grrr, maybe you're doing this on purpose twin :P Well I will find out sooner or later! Oh, and what do you think about this story?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hello peeps! New update since a long time being absence. I finally updated this story, yay! Hey AwesomeAuthor, I hope you'll enjoy this one! This is the climax of the story! Almost halfway there!  
**

* * *

~~~Day:1, Month:1, Time: 22:14 P.M~~~

For a long hesitation, discovering that those two young children's are Kai and Nya versions, Jay looked astonished. The love birds knew the time zone they are in when the biggest hints are standing right in front of them.

Young Kai glared at mostly Jay strangely. It was a sign when he held his squirt gun aiming at him. Nya and Jay exchanges wondering glances until Jay spoke up.

"Don't worry Nya, I'm good with kids! I'll ask politely to ask their age so we can calculate what year was it."

Nya shook her head right when Jay was about to take few steps closer. "Jay, I don't think that's a good idea."

Jay was too concentrated on his plans, he ignored Nya advice and went up to the little lad with a huge grin on his face. But young Kai isn't buying it. Feeling threatened, young Kai took a step back, pushing his sister to the stairs slowly. Jay noticed their reactions, so he was going to have a soothe chat. Starting a gentle swaying hand at Kai.

"Hey kiddo. I just wanted to say-"

"Ugly!"

Jay paused his wave and his hands meet his way to his hips with a heavy stare "What did you just called me?!"

Young Kai smirked, readied his little toy gun "You heard me once! I don't like you here in our home!"

The young Fire starter was about to pull the trigger until he felt a soft hand rested on his right shoulder as he glanced to that direction and it was his sister, who was shaking her head.

"Kai, that was mean. Don't be mean to our Dad's guest." Nya said with a sweet voice easing Kai. Kai felt terrible; it was rude, yes, but young Kai is overly protective for his family. Since it was his Dad's guests, it was rude to introduce themselves to the visitors.

Kai nodded and drop his head with a low sigh. Instead of introducing himself, he walked his way to the stairs, leaving young Nya bemused. She chased after him, abandoning annoyed Jay and surprised Nya.

A long term of silence, Nya spoke up "That was...weird."

Jay reached his way to Nya and sit on the soft bed with Nya, crossing his arms irritatedly "Hmpf! Does Kai act like that when he was little?"

"Sometimes,"

"What a hothead he is!"

"I know. But Kai we know he will protect his friends and his family right? So he cared for his little sister."

"Which is you." precised Jay.

"No duh, Jay." Responded Nya. She continued "Beside, I need to go shopping to buy some medicine and gears to fix my Samurai Suit X. And you stay here and try to find a way back home also." Glaring at Jay, who caused them to be in a different era. Jay nodded vaguely and laid his back on to the white clean pillow.

"Well we should get some sleep. I can share you my bed." Jay said, tapping an open space on the bed for Nya to rest. Nya chuckled softly and said "Sure."

* * *

The next following day, Nya and Jay ate breakfast made by her father. Eggs, bacon and toast on a plate with utensils. As they planned, Nya left to go shopping leaving Jay with useful materials that it could be a possibility of making the time machine. Sadly, the blueprints does not exist. Jay sat outside, rested his back on a rough oak tree in front of the shop to progress another blueprint to recognize the exact written and necessary materials needed as adolescences.

For at least an hour, Jay got a stack of crumbled papers on his right as he growled in infuriating underneath his throat. Designating a perfect time machine, he didn't notice that he was being watch by little Kai. Reaching for a handful of pebbles, he went behind a tree and crane his hand to get one from his handful and sling it to Jay's back of his head.

Jay flinched. He immediately glanced behind, no one was there. His first thought that it could be a kid playing or most likely the oak tree. It was harsh to cause him to flinch, but focus on his plans instead.

"Could be the wind."

Once he went to work, all of a sudden, multiple of pebbles was raining on his head. With a snap, Jay gazed above his head. He wouldn't expect to see little Kai, who was playing/prank at him. Maybe some amusement that Kai was trying to entertain himself? Kai was sitting on a tree with a smirk, staring down at his victim.

"Hey 'you'," Said young Kai.

"What kid? Don't you see that I'm busy? Go away. Play with some kids outside, shoo!" Shooed Jay.

Kai felt offended. A little retaliation was crossing through his mind. He slid himself off the thick branch to use Jay as a cushion. Without warning, Kai was free falling towards the living cushion. Kai managed to get down safely but Jay is the only one got hurt. Kai pretend that the guest wasn't there so he lied.

"Wow, heheh, soft cushion."

"You...mmmff... did that on... purpose." Muffled Jay, facing on the grass. Jay pushed himself as Kai starting sprinting back to his home yelling on purpose "Dad! Help me!"

Jay lifted himself to his feet and started chasing after him. He was injured during the battle against the Nindroids. Enduring the pain, he rather talk to little Kai was he playing with him or bored out of his mind and mess with him instead.

"Oh you get it Kai!" hissed Jay.

* * *

In Nya's point of view, when purchased a necessary supplement and materials needed in classic Ninjago City. It was a distance walk from her old home to where she stood. On both of her hands, paper bags filled with separate merchandise, Nya walked out from the store with satisfied expression when she receive for Jay and herself. Strange that some were cheap, well, Nya was in a past so most items were common back then.

Nya looked into the paper bags, not paying attention where she's heading to. But she's on a pavement concrete sidewalk though.

"Bandages, check. Fruits, check. Medical ointment, check. Soft alcohol cloth, in there. Okay, I got everything we needed." Nya talked to herself.

As Nya peeked into the other bag where she needed to repair her Samurai X and maybe extras to help Jay back into their present zone, someone was walking in front of her not paying attention also.

At that moment, both bumped into each other, causing Nya to drop her supplies fall out from the paper bag and rolled to someone's feet. Nya glanced at her supplies and quickly apologize.

"Oh I am so sorry to bump into you!" Nya said quickly.

"No miss, I'm the one to apologize for not paying attention. Let me help you," Said a manly tone.

He knelt to give a helping hand like a gentlemen. Nya smiled, and once she lifted her head to see the man, she gasp. The man was fairly tall, brunette haired colored, and young version.

"Garmadon." Nya muttered.

* * *

**A/N-** **I'm still sick, and I promise to update a chapter for On a Quest for Strength. If I'm sick, which I don't feel like writing instead I rather rest. I can't think creative way at the moment. So today I will be writing in my home for the update. I think it will be a short one, but better than nothing! **

**Anyway, Nya met Lord Garmadon! What will happen? Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

~~~Day:2, Month:1, Time: 10:50 A.M~~~

Nya, who was stunned awfully a long time to encounter Garmadon, kneeling down to gather her loose materials on the floor. Meeting him; a younger version of him during this time of a day. Nya hardly focus her mind. It's really shocking than meeting her child version of her and her brother. Though, in the past, Garmadon's blood have the Great Devourer venom within.

Garmadon got a handful of her materials and placed then into the paper bags and meet eye to eye with the lass in front of him. He rather look pleased to see a beautiful girl. "Ma'dam, here is your grocery. It is my fault that I bump into you."

All Garmadon he received was a wooden face expression. It was awkward, Nya could hardly breathed. To get her attention, he cleared his throat aloud, capturing her attention. She did heard him speaking towards her so she respond at a appeasing tone as possible instead of shock.

"Oh! Silly me! It's my fault, I was born to be clumsy."

Garmadon nodded and gave back her groceries. Accepting it immediately, until again the awkward silence. To make things going, Garmadon introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm-" Nya hesitated; if she tell him her _real_ name, will it altered the past? Her quick thinking fills the gap of her sentence with a false name instead. Pondering that Garmadon met anyone who he encounters. . . "Alayne. . . Misssako sissster?" **(A/N- Hope you don't mind me borrowing her name, don't you Ninster? :3 _Read NinjaWriterMaster: Shadow of the Ninja_)**

"Alayne, what a lovely name to have. . . and Misako you're speaking of?" Garmadon traced off the name that he does not understand why she added her sister included.

_Oh no. I hope I didn't scar the past! I know that Garmadon met Misako, so I got to include her name or somewhat! But I may make sudden changes since I bump into him. I need to tell Jay, fast! _Nya thought.

"Oh, look at the time! I got to go! See ya!" Nya quirkly said and raced off to the alley, where it is her alternative shortcut out of the City. Garmadon tried to call her and decide to trail her, but once he tried, she was nowhere to be found. Garmadon shook his head, how can a human disappear without a trace?

Rubbing his chin using his index and thumb "Dispicable. . . I will find you again, my love. But one thing for sure I don't follow, how does she learn how to move quickly?"

* * *

"I told you to not to bother me! And I can't believe you reproach me for assaulting you even you're the one who incite me at first!" Jay yelled.

Jay lifted little Kai by the collar as the young future fire guardian squirm from his grasp. Basically tiny Kai was playing cat and mouse, unfortunately, he caught him within less than five minutes of chasing. Being the Master of Lightning, fast than the speed of light, it was easy.

"That's not how you treat a three year old child like that! What are you doing anyway talking to yourself on _my _yard?!" little Kai hissed.

"Hey! Don't disrespect your father's guest! And is that how you respect people like that?! And for your curiosity what I'm doing, it's none of your business."

"Eh, I'm bored." Little Kai says "Can you leave? I don't want you get near my family! And release me, bully!"

Hearing little Kai call him voluminous approach, calling him a bully but he's the one. But he forgotten he's just a kid. Jay unceremoniously dropped Kai and he immediately said "Ow!" in progress. "Alright, alright! I need to wait for someone to come back with materials I needed. Just wait and we'll be long gone, kay?"

"Good!" snapped Kai, rubbing his back to alleviate the pain landed on the solid ground of their Four Swords Shop.

"Geez, you're as stubborn than the one I know!" Jay cooed. While Jay and little Kai are arguing, Nya arrived, hustling with her groceries. Hearing footsteps closing in, Jay turn to the direction of approaching person. Jay waved at her that he's there in front of the entrance while little Kai starting to walk away with few words to tell his guests. He was feeling languish so he call it for a day and satisfied to see them leaving.

"Your girlfriend is here, now leave!"

Jay glanced at little Kai, that he stroll to his home and graminced. His words kind of offensive but he is a morose kid he ever met. It sounds hilarious that his 'girlfriend' that he was applying was his sister but from the future. Protective for his sibling, funny that it _is also Nya._ Since now it's just him and Nya, doubting that Nya _is_ going out with him or Cole that she was matched to. Trying to fix the problem by inviting himself back to the past, although, went back in time deep into their childhood. But since he's alone with Nya, this is an oppoturnity to cajole her heart with all he got.

"Hi Nya!" Jay howled across the field. He suddenly notice how Nya look feeble and pale as he was ever be. It's like she saw a ghost or something, or her worst fear just came to life.

"Jay! You wouldn't believe who I just met!" Nya panted.

Astonished, Jay said "Who? Wait, is it the younger version of Dareth? Or is it me you met?"

"Worse! I met Garmadon!"

Jay become tense "Huh, it isn't that bad. We need sagacious elder and need his wisdom. Like we did for Sensei Wu. Well, you weren't there but _we_ did."

Nya didn't agree with Jay by shaking her head by revoking his opinion. It wasn't _that bad_, it's terrible beyond for their timeline maybe. By the conversation, she detect a distinguish of affinity through his eyes. Even it is filled with colored red eyes of his of the Great Devourer venom.

"I think he likes me..."

"AW, WHAT?!" Jay brusquely respond. A clamor scream echo the field, it was pretty loud outcry. Jay started to panic and trotted around Nya "First off , I'm supposed to be your girl, then Cole with this stupid match-making, and right now is past Garmadon?! Oh why does the universe hates me so?" Jay dropped his head, depressed.

Nya tip-toed her way to Jay, rested her hand on Jay's left shoulder and tried to get him to glance at her "Jay, I don't know what's going on between me and whoever I like or someone love interest in me, but this isn't important."

"Yes it is!" cried Jay.

"Jay, I met Garmadon, will it change our timeline drastically? He had the eyes of the Great Devourer, which the venom is still in him before he was sent to the underworld."

Jay caught his attention to Nya's point of view. He nodded once. "I know that he, Sensei Wu, and Misako met together. But I don't know when."

"That's big trouble!" Nya began "If we don't know how Misako and Garmadon met, then good bye that everyone we know will be gone! And don't forget Jay. . . we'll never met also."

Jay eyes widen in gruesome look "Okay, we need to do something!"

"Time travelling will be in halt, let's focus on them and try to get Garmadon and Misako together." Nya said, pounding her fist to her palm.

"Agreed."

The duo garner their supplies and head off to the horizon. By a chance, the proximately to find Misako somewhere in the village before they built Ninjago City is somewhat in construction. Hoping to plan out how to put Garmadon and Misako together before Garmadon have interest on Nya. It is equivocal to find them again in a large continent. They will be in the past for a while until they stitch up the situation.

"Oh by the way Nya, we need a new place to stay."

Nya gaze upon Jay with a disappointment "What did you do Jay?"

"Nothing. Really, heh heh. It's Kai or he'll tell his dad about me. Plus, Kai is a a bully to me! And he's a kid!"

Nya sighed. "Okay, just let me find a hotel for us to stay for a while." She softly replied to Jay.

The Lightning ninja look at the road and explain to Nya that it will be true "Nya, I think we'll be stuck here for a while. . . right? We won't be going back and stop the Nindroids purging New Ninjago City, am I right?"

Looking gloomy as ever, Nya finally said ". . .Mhm."

* * *

**A/N- Well, I updated, yay! I don't know AwesomeAuthor13 is still writing, but anyway, if not, then this story is for you instead :) Basically someone PM me to continue making this story, so sure. I'm planning for this story will be maximum of chapter 20 perhaps? Depends.  
**

**News? Um no internet at home. Internet is lock so I'll try to find a way to get in without being caught... like a ninja!**


	11. Chapter 11

~~~Day:6, Month:1, Time: 1:00 P.M~~~

By that time, Jay lose track of time on he and Nya been stuck back in the timeline.

Days go by fast. Jay and Nya was having no luck of finding Misako somewhere in Ninjago. Why do they need to find the past Misako is their objective? And why can Jay uses his time to built a 'New' time machine in his spare time? As the ninjas went to past before when Lord Garmadon possesed the Ultimate Weapon forged by the Golden weapons, Jay believed that Nya has ripped the timeline by encountering Garmadon, whose not fully devoured by the venom.

The couple build a camp site in the plain field, out of sight from the street of Ninjago City and behind a certain Village for supplies necessary. Built from scratch (literally what is around them) using as a shelter. Nya set up beds for both of them, a table as a large rock but she polish to flat surface to write on, and storage for food and supplies. It is too pricey to afford an apartment in Ninjago City, also staying in the past fire siblings of Kai and Nya could affect their timeline.

Nya brought a map of Ninjago City and spread it on the smooth table. Her red marker, she was using to draw on the map to keep track of finding Misako and where she had look. Tapping the marker on the table, she circled three spots around their site, so Nya ponder outside the box.

There was disturbance outside of their camp. Nya glanced to the field, wanting to know who was causing the wreckage behind their camp site.

The Lightning ninja, he was resting on his hay bed, sprouted up and reach for a newspaper and roll it up to a weapon. He stepped out and said "I'll get this."

Once Jay went behind the camp site, there was two skeletons that they were invading the area. Teenager structure, not as bulky and command to be in combat. Both undead pairs were curious about the giant metal person, which was Nya's Samurai X Suit.

"Hey! Get out of my property!" Jay yelled, swinging his make-shift weapon.

The two skeletons reacted and scattered. Bumping into each other and fell to their bony bottom. The two flee the scene once Jay appeared and heard his screech.

"Those darn undead teenagers. . . wait what?"

"Jay? Can you come here please?" Nya called.

Jay heard his name was summon and he follow the source.

The lass stared at a certain spot of the map that she didn't bother going back due to meeting face-to-face, the past Garmadon. There, the Master of Lightning strolled back to the rest area and approach to Nya.

"Jay, the area we haven't look through is Ninjago City. It is the possible location is where. . . umm, past Misako is." Nya said, tapping her marker on the map.

Peering on the map, Jay said "Are you sure Nya? What about the other village or an open field?"

"I doubt it," Nya shrugged, then she think again on Misako background "then again, she's a archaeologist. She'll be studying outside of the field; the snake's tome. The stuff you guys go on your mission."

"Oh, your right! She could be in the Museum!" Jay finished his sentence with his bright face.

"For Garmadon, I know he's roaming in the city, so I can't go back there."

"Wait, you wanted me to go there, alone?" Jay looked at Nya.

"I couldn't risk meeting Garmadon again Jay." Nya frowned.

Jay straightened his back, rested his palms on his hips and smiled widely "Don't worry, I got this. Beside, I need some tools to start working with the time machine, soon."

"Okay Jay, you can use my mech for a quick transportation. Be careful not to alter the past." Nya softly said. She approached Jay and embrace him with a hug. It seems Nya was put a lot of stress, not able to go back in time, never to see her brother and her friends again. At least the only person she had to rely with was Jay.

The blue ninja clad respond to her hug and do the same. For few seconds, Nya loose her grip on Jay. Now Jay has another objective: set a foot to Ninjago City to find Misako. He sprinted off, heading the back of the camp site and went aboard. Powering up the Samurai X Suit, he ascend from the ground and soaring off to the sky as Nya watch her friend left the area.

Nya went back to the map, pulling out her red marker cap and circle Ninjago City, meaning Jay will investigate the destination. After she circled it, she expresses a skeptical frown "Don't mess up Jay. . ."

* * *

In Ninjago City, Jay descend the mech into the alley so no one wouldn't notice or stole the mech. Depatch himself from the mech, he meet the street of Ninjago City.

"It doesn't look like Ninjago City haven't changed as much." said Jay, talking to himself.

Right the corner, there's a store where he need to check in. Jay sneak his way to the door, trying not to get caught by anyone who are his friends or his fans.

Before he enter, he heard a child cry, complaining to his father. Jay took a quick gaze when his curiosity kicks in. There, a boy and a father, but the boy is oddly familiar and what was he whining about.

"But daaaaddd! Do I have to go to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts?!" said the boy.

"Cole, if you want to follow my footstep, you must go to school!" said Lou.

Young Cole tried to pull away from his father's grasp, but no avail as Lou dragged him to sign up. "But you're going to love it, son. I been there and you should be next to join. I need someone to replace my spot, willing to take my position, which is you, son!"

Cole sighed heavily. For his father, he would give it a try "Fine dad. . ."

"Cole?" Jay said softly. He discover the younger of his leader roaming in the city with his father, trying to refuse to follow his footstep.

"Of course Cole is stubborn as a rock." Jay said, shaking his head as he watched father and son happening on the other side of the street.

Past Lou approach to the post office to deposit his letters as young Cole pouted outside, waiting for is dad, crossing his chest using his arms.

Jay learn his lesson that he shouldn't mess with the timeline or he will suffer the consequences. He ignored Cole completely and went back to his objective for Nya. Looking to his right, there was the store and stroll to enter.

Pushing the door, the doorbell above his head _ding-ding_. It was a petite store full of nick-nacks, steels and smithing tools. Jay immediately grabbed the required tools and supplies in his grasp and headed to the counter.

A sight caught oof the corner of his eyes, a baby tree, a cherry blossom tree to be precise. Gazing at the tree, he must purchase it, but then again, he couldn't afford the supplies.

"Can I help you?" said the clerk.

Jay jumped in surprise, nearly dropped the monkey wrench "Oh geez! Don't suprise me like that sir—"

Jay realize it was a miss on the counter. The clerk apologize for her action.

The clerk cleared her throat "May I help you?"

"Oh, I need to purchase these items I picked. . ."

Jay spread his tools and materials on to the counter as the clerk start scanning each items, placing them in a paper bags. Jay waited as the clerk confirmed his purchase. While doing so, Jay eyes darted back to the lovely Cherry Blossom tree. Since Jay couldn't afford it, he frowned.

The clerk notice his satisfation "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted this tree right there you have, but I don't have enough."

The clerk leaned on to the counter, in front of it was a(n) 2 year old tree "This is the last one in stock. You don't see these around in Ninjago City."

"Uhh, do you accept an 'I O U'?" Jay said.

The clerk shook her head "Sorry, I cannot do that sir."

"But," Jay began "this is for someone I love. I wanted to see it grow together as we age. . ."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" the clerk said, grinning. The clerk continued, she thought that this lad wanted the potted tree for the girl he loved "Well, maybe I can help."

Jay looked astonished "You will?! But why are you helping?"

"It's a sweet thing for you to do this for someone you love. I'll support you by buying it for you. But, are you going to pay be back?"

"Yes, I promise! As a gentlemen, I will do anything for my lady!" Jay said, pounding his chest using his fist to keep his word.

"Okay, just give me a call." the clerk said.

He sign his information and his phone number and address of the place so he can remember where to meet the lady again. Jay put his paper bags on to his left grasp as he knelt to get the large, red, unique pattern pottery to his right. Jay was excited to plant this somewhere outside of Ninjago to let it grow as years go by, which he and Nya are in a past. Once the two get back to the present, the result will be phenomenal.

"Come back again!"

"Y-yes, I will." Jay said as he use his foot to kick the door open.

Walking on the sidewalk, Jay has a satisfying expressing all over his face. It was a cram since he got a handful and hardly notice whose in front of him. But at least he can see through the baby tree with no problem, well, not with those baby leaves tickling his nose.

"LA la la LA~ Achoo! Darn leaves, nearly making me lose balance and trigger my nose." Jay hummed and said to himself.

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention on what was ahead of him; civilians walking towards him. Some evade by going on the grass and road for alternative and not to get in collision, like driving and texting. (Don't do it, it'll kill you.)

Until, a lady with brunette braid haired came up in front of him and notice he's having trouble with the supplies and a tree. With her kind words, she said "You need any help get your hands lifted?"

Jay heard a young lass was willing to help him "Thanks, but I think I can do it myself. But anyway, thanks for your sweet offer miss—"

Once he get the supplies off of his way, he wouldn't believe to his eyes what he just witness. Never he knew that he would met the person who was he looking for days right to his view. It was indeed unbelieveably true and unexpected.

"Misako?!"

* * *

**A/N- CLIFFHANGER!**

**Lol, all I get is "Update" reviews and PM. If you want an update, then I'll give you one! But I'm still waiting for AwesomeAuthor13 to catch up eventually. (If she wanted to keep up or busy with other stories?)**

**I been held up with my schedule lately. Senior (12th grade) stuff occur. . . oh wait, it's the time of month that everything is different now.  
**

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Buh bye!**


End file.
